


A Taste of Happiness

by Annibal



Series: Late Night Academics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	A Taste of Happiness

Winter vacation was normally one of Will’s favourite times. After he graded all the finals and late papers he got almost two weeks off from being a teacher and so he always rented out a small cabin that allowed animals and would spend it alone with his own thoughts and the fish he caught. 

This year Will was going to have a guest, it may have seemed natural when he started dating the nurse instructor, but Matthew knew better. Will was letting him into all his spaces. This would be a test run for them moving in together. 

Because of his empathy Will tended to need time alone to unwind after the semester, and the fact that he had asked Matthew to come with him was a big deal. 

Matthew had prepared, packing his own entertainment in the form of books, just in case Will wanted to be alone when he was fishing. The fact that there were multiple rods in Will’s trunk hadn’t slipped past him. 

When they arrived there was a moment when they both grabbed their bags and Matthew smiled to himself. He put his hand on Will’s and took it from him. Will allowed it, walking beside him. 

Matthew brought them to the cabin, waiting for Will with the keys. He opened it up and waved his arm around the tiny place. It would be enough for them and Buster. 

They had decided to take only one dog, since Matthew would be there that time there would be less room to share. Plus Will’s neighbour was happy to look after the rest for more promises of tutoring. 

“You can just put it on the bed.”

Matthew obeyed, throwing both bags on the bed, and looking around the one room cabin. 

There was a small kitchen with an island that make a makeshift room. The island had two barstools against it, and then the rest was the bedroom and a small fireplace with two chairs.

They would be in close contact at almost all times. 

“I will light the fire if you want to bring in the rest of the gear.”

Will offered as he kicked off his boots. 

Matthew took him up on it going back to the car and getting another armload consisting of their cooler and Buster.

The dog must have been used to being carried because he hung under his arm obediently for the whole walk. 

Setting them both inside the door he went for the last trip, this one consisted of the fishing equipment that Will had packed. 

The fire was flickering to life as he set the equipment again the wall. Since Will was still working with the fire he found Busters bowls and gave him both food and water. Even though he had eaten before they left the little dog tore into it like he was starving. 

Matthew sat on the end of the bed and looked over at Will.

Will on his knees in front of the fire, he still had his jacket on and it was pulled tight over his back. His curls were messy over the collar and Matthew made a fist to resist going to him and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Anything else I can help with?”

Will looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. 

“You can just sit there and look good.”

*

The first day had gone well, they had set up in the small cabin and unpacked everything. Together they had walked the dog and Will showed them where he was going to take Matthew fishing the next day. 

When they got back the fire had made the room warm and they had both stripped down to their underwear. After that they had spent the rest of the night in bed, although very little sleeping actually took place. 

So when Will woke Matthew up at 5 am so that they could get out on the ice just after the sun rose Matthew could hardly keep his eyes open. 

“Are you sure the fish aren’t still asleep?”

Matthew groaned and grabbed Will, pinning him to his body. Will struggled against him and it felt good, his bare skin rubbing against Matthew’s own. He wished that there wasn’t the boxers between them. 

“I am positive. The fish will be biting really well after sunrise.”

Will squirmed harder and Matthew moaned at the friction. He was tired and slightly horny and his brain played no part in his choice to roll his hips up against Will.

“Looks like you’ve already got a bite here.”

He could see that Will was fighting to hold back from laughing, and he went limp in his arms.

“I don’t have time for this.”

Matthew sighed at his words and pressed a kiss against his lips before letting him go.

“Alright, alright. I’m up.”

Will didn’t seem annoyed, but he did hurry to get to his clothing. Matthew watched at first, still half asleep. Will looked fantastic, his boxers tight around his thighs and ass. Even when the dingy coloured trousers were pulled over them the backside was nicely filled out. 

He finally got out of bed and started to dress himself when Will got his work shirt buttoned up over his undershirt. It was easier to get dressed when Will was bundled up.

“I’ll make us coffee.”

Matthew nodded through a yawn in response. He found his thickest jeans and pulled on one of Will’s plaid work shirts. It would be warmer under his jacket, and he liked the way it looked on him. 

He put a toque and jacket on the bed and joined Will in the kitchen. 

Will had his back to him and he came behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and grinding up against his ass. 

He felt how Will pushed back into it. 

“Trying to distract me?”

“No. It’s just nice to have you around in the morning.”

“It’s not so bad is it?”

Will was rolling his hips in the perfect teasing way, rocking against him. 

Matthew didn’t want to stop, he wanted to peel Will’s pants down around his knees and keep him pinned up against the counter, but despite his own excitement he knew Will needed his space. So after once last roll of Will’s hips he moved beside him instead. Leaning on the counter and looking at his face.

Even sleepy he looked fantastic. 

Will looked up and smiled.

“Nice shirt. Feed Buster for me will you?”

Matthew didn’t need to be asked twice, he filled up the bowl even though the plump little dog was still passed out in front of the fireplace. 

*

Will normally spent the week here alone. It was different with Matthew. He was always close, and even when he was doing something else Will felt his eyes on him. They had never spent more than one night together, Will normally having to leave bright and early for class, or to get home to his dogs. This was the first time that they wouldn’t have to part by lunchtime.

This morning has been nice, there wasn’t the rushed feeling of needing to spend as much time together as they could because they wouldn’t see each other for another week. They had been dating for six months and he was starting to feel like their relationship was stalled. If they wanted to get closer Matthew was going to have to move in so that they would get the time together. With papers, midterms, and final’s it was hard. 

This morning was a taste of them living together. There was the normal playful flirting from Matthew, but after that he had Matthew had settled down. 

When they went fishing Matthew had brought a book and spent most of the time reading it. He seemed perfectly alright not to spend every second paying attention to Will. 

It had been a worry Will had, that if it turned into more than one night Matthew would keep acting like their time was limited and need to spend every second with him. It had been a feeling Will shared up until now, but it was nice to know that he was wrong. That Matthew could relax if they had just a little longer together. 

They had both caught a few fish and Will had carried them back while Matthew packed up everything else. He had just cleaned the fish and got the fire going again when Matthew arrived. 

“Can we have that nap you promised?”

Will looked back over his shoulder at Matthew. His pale cheeks and ears were pink from the cold and he was still bundled in his jacket a scarf and toque. 

“Strip and get in bed.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Will looked back to the fire. The wood was beginning to char and he felt it was safe to turn it down without smoking them out. 

Matthew was already under the blankets, his clothing folded in a pile next to the bed. He raised one eyebrow and threw the blankets open inviting Will in. 

Will normally spent the week relaxing, and climbing into bed next to Matthew fit perfectly into that plan. He took his time undressing because he knew that Matthew was watching him. He would open his shirt a little after each button, watching how Matthew’s eyes followed his hands. 

Only after he had untucked it and fully unbuttoned did he let it slip off his shoulders. Unlike Matthew he didn’t bother with the clothing once it was off him, he let it crumple on the floor in a pile. His undershirt he stripped off quickly wanting to get under the warm blankets now that the nip was back in the air. 

He watched Matthew’s adams apple bob as he worked on his zipper, Matthew may have been tired but his gaze held an intensity that Will was used to.

Pushing his pants down he started to crawl into his space on the bed, kicking them off before he settled down beside Matthew. 

Matthew fit into his side, and he could feel the press of his half hard cock. 

“I thought you wanted a nap?”

“How else are we going to get relaxed in the middle of the day?”

Matthew’s voice held a hint of laughter, and Will knew it was an offer. Even though he would have to work up to it Will didn’t mind. 

The thought of lazy sex in the middle of the day wasn’t the worst he had heard, it sounded even better with the promise of a nap after. He’d already caught all the fish he could for the day, the rest of the day was formless for him. 

“Why not.”

At his response he felt Matthew’s arm surround him under the blanket, pulling him tight to his chest. A hand found it’s way down to his ass, taking it in his palm and giving it a small squeeze.

There was a lazy feeling in the air and they started with gentle kisses and the massage that Matthew was giving to his ass. He didn’t mind that Matthew was already excited, it let him know how much he was wanted. 

He never had to doubt that Matthew found him attractive after their first awkward date at the wedding. 

The taste of Matthew’s mouth, and the feeling of his tongue was bringing Will there. He could feel the way Matthew sometimes nipped at his bottom lip until it started to swell. Will never felt embarrassment over how flushed his own pale skin got when he was with Matthew. He knew that Matthew enjoyed the blush on his body. 

It was quickly becoming warm under the blankets and Will pushed them back around their knees.

“I want you to take my boxers off.”

Will whispered against Matthew’s mouth as he found his spot again. 

Matthew had to move for that, but it was lovely. He moved over him, taking a side in each hand and slowly dragging them down his thighs and exposing him completely. He was already pink from arousal and his cock was hard. 

Only once they were completely off did Matthew bow over him, his lips surrounding the tip and sucking gently. 

He didn’t hold back the soft moan, Matthew’s mouth was so warm and wet, and his lips always made a perfect seal around his cock, no teeth to be felt. 

“Matthew.”

He groaned out, opening his legs and letting him do what he wanted. 

Matthew stayed there a while, teasing him by taking him all in his mouth and letting Will thrust up into it, only to stop when he could feel the tension building. He would blow on his wet member and lick his tongue up the underside. 

Matthew made each movement seem almost lethargic, never quite fast enough for Will, but he waited until Will broke down and asked.

“I need more.”

He finally gasped out trembling from arousal and the need for anything more. 

“You want me to finish you like this?”

Will shook his head, he wanted to feel Matthew as well. He wanted to be able to come with him and feel his ass being filled. 

“I want you inside me.”

Matthew made a noise low in his throat and grabbed the lube off the nightstand where it was left the night before. 

The bed didn’t leave them with a lot of room, but Will was happy to roll onto his side giving Matthew his back, prepared for lazy sex. 

“Want me to finger you?”

As long as they went slow Will knew he could take Matthew inside him without the extra help, and slow matched the mood of the afternoon. 

“No, just take your time.”

There was a few seconds while Matthew covered himself in lubricant and then he felt a finger pressing against his pucker.

Matthew made another noise, and then he felt his slick cock against his hole. 

“Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

The tip slid inside him with a little resistance, and only a dull ache. Matthew paused, and Will could feel his eyes on his hole, he was watching the way that Will stretched around his length as he slowly started to push deeper into him. He wanted to see Will take all of him inside his body. 

He could feel his own body taking it in, the feeling of him filling Will up inside, and the soreness as his body made room for him. 

“That look good baby?”

He asked, purposefully tensing around Matthew on the next slow thrust. 

“Almost as good as it feels.”

Matthew’s voice hitched as he started to push inside him again. Will enjoyed the lethargic thrusts, each time his body aching a little deeper. 

When Matthew finally settled all the way inside of him he felt him shift his upper body closer, hiding his view. An arm slipped under his neck to hold onto his chest, the other hand resting on his hip. 

As he started fucking into him again, Will felt the hand on his hip tighten rocking him back into it. 

The warmth from the fire was enough that he no longer felt chilled, he was warm from head to toe as let Matthew fill him over and over again. 

He arched his back and tossed his leg back over Matthew’s giving himself a better angle.

Will didn’t need to look back at Matthew to know what he would look like, his face slack and his lips hardly parted as he moaned. His eyes would be closed, fully concentrated on the feeling on being inside of him. 

He often tried to get lost in the feeling like Matthew did, the way he would feel the head as it dragged over his prostate, or how the base was a little thicker so that when he was in all the way it almost hurt. His empathy never fully allowed him to, he was always caught up in how Matthew felt the pleasure echoing through himself. 

When he could feel himself getting close he wrapped his fingers around his own cock and started to tug in in time with Matthew filling him. 

“I’m close.”

He warmed, wanting to have Matthew finish with him. 

The paced thrusts started to speed up, just a little harder, only a little faster but it was enough. Will let go and let the orgasm take over, leaving him tingling down to his toes. In his relaxed state he didn’t mind the way Matthew used his body, the last few hard thrusts before he emptied into him. 

Matthew didn’t pull out, he stayed pressed to his back his cock inside him. 

Will could reach the tissue box and he wiped up his own mess before pulling the blankets up over them. He was already starting to slip into sleep when Matthew wrapped his arm around his waist and hid his face in his neck. 

It felt good to drift off with Matthew softening inside him and his body wrapped around him. He didn’t even mind how slick he was inside from the lube and come.

*

Will had to admit that the trip was going much better he had expected. Despite his worries Matthew mostly stayed to himself. They would fish in the morning and then spend the afternoon in bed snuggling which almost always turned into sex and a nap. By dinner they would cook and go to bed early.

At home Will would read, and he was pleased to see Matthew brought some books as well. It had ended up in them reading together curled up in bed every night at the cabin. 

Although Matthew did give him lots of attention he never felt like he was choking on it. When he had felt like he needed time alone Matthew had let him take Buster for a walk with no interference.

He hadn’t told Matthew, but this was the test run, and as today was the last day he knew that Matthew had passed it with flying colours. 

The hardest part was going to be asking Matthew to move in with him and his seven dogs. 

So instead he had kept his mouth shut while they fished for the last time. It wasn’t until they were driving home that he got up the guts. Matthew was in the passenger seat, Buster sitting in his lap. 

“How did you like it?”

“It was great, I think it was the most relaxing vacation I’ve ever had. It’s going to be hard to go back to work after this.”

“Too bad life couldn’t always be like this right?”

Will tried to hint, taking a peek away from the road to look at the nursing instructor. 

He had a smile on his face and he looked calm as he petted Buster. 

“I don’t mind our normal lives. Although I wish I could see you more. I feel like I’m always missing you.”

Matthew turned to look at Will and he had to watch the road again. 

“I miss you too.”

Silence stretched between them again and Will awkwardly cleared his throat. 

He knew since the first time they kissed in his house that he was crazy about Matthew and nothing had changed in the months they had dated. The nurse was still the highlight to his day and he often found his mind wondering to him when he was giving a lecture. 

“How would you feel about moving in with me?”

There was silence for so long he looked away from the road to see if Matthew was okay.

His face was lit up in a huge grin, his mouth opening as closing as he tried to find the words. Finally he found what he wanted to say.

“I’d love to. It would help with the drive, and then I could still see you when we’re both swamped with papers to grade.”

Will felt a flutter is his chest from excitement, of being able to finally find someone who suited him all the time. 

He continued speaking when he realised that he was unsure if Matthew understood how soon he meant.

“I just thought since we are on winter break it might be a good time to get you moved in.”

“As soon as we get back. I’ll start packing up the stuff I need, and we can worry about the rest when my lease is up. How does that sound?”

Will dared another look at him to share a smile, and his hands tightened on the wheel. Everything just seemed easier when he was with Matthew. 

“It might be one of the best things I’ve heard.”


End file.
